Pabu and Naga - The Human Side
by ayziks
Summary: Pabu and Naga are the cute animals in ALOK. They often exhibit human behavior, and they appear to be fond of each other. DA artist Foxsnout45 made that leap of faith that they could be humans, and this is their story. Starts at ALOK "Revelation" and continues six chapters with Mako and Korra in the past helping another Avatar. Dream? Or real? Property of Nickelodeon.
1. Chapter 1 - ALOK Revelation redux

**Title: **"Pabu and Naga - the Human Side"  
**Author:** A6  
**Rating:** T for Paaga and Makorra romance, war violence, AU  
**Summary/Notes:** Pabu and Naga find themselves in human form in a dream they share one night. Or is it a dream? Soon they find themselves sharing feelings in a way they can't as animals. Soon they share the dream with Mako and Korra, and the four are involved in an adventure in another place and time helping another Avatar with a grave situation. Six chapters. Characters property of Nickelodeon.

**Authors Notes:** Inspired by KF friend aangismyhomie's post the other day of human versions of Pabu and Naga created by DA artist foxsnout45. Please go to her website to see Pabu and Naga as a beautiful young human couple.

Chapters 1 and 2 in this dream/AU story combines the ALOK "The Revelation" scene in which Pabu and Naga discover each other while Mako and Korra were riding Naga together - where Pabu almost becomes a polar bear dog appetizer - and the scene when both animals combine to save Korra and Mako from being injured, killed, or kidnapped by motorcycle-mounted Equalist combatants.

...

Outside of the Air Temple, in a comfortable garden, Pabu and Naga watched as their people went inside the living quarters - Bolin, Asami, and Mako to the Air Acolyte dorm rooms set aside for them, and Korra to her guest room in Pema's and Tenzin's family dwelling. Pabu and Naga weren't really sure what happened, but they knew everyone was mostly forced to move to this pretty green, lush island. Both animals liked it better than the steel and concrete cityscape.

Nothing was done for them, and no one heard them whimper for attention, so they fended for themselves. They were long over their very first encounter together when Naga was eyeing Pabu as a polar bear dog snack. As their humans were friends, so were they. It was almost like they were littermates as animals. The enormous size and species differences meant nothing to either one. They were proud to have worked together to save their humans from some kind of bad humans in the center of the city. They sensed they were going to have to do that again and probably sooner than later.

Finally they curled up together near the prayer garden and slept comfortably. And dreamed.

...

Pabu and Naga were immersed in a huge crowd of people in a crowded speakeasy. It was cramped, and hot, and they were sweating. They didn't know a soul, but were surrounded by the citizens of Republic City, who were a mix of benders and non-benders from all the nations. It was both uncomfortable and exciting. People everywhere were pairing up for whatever occurs between children of the night after the bars close. The jazz band was energizing.

Teenager Pabu noted the incredible sight of a water bender across the room who was like no other. She wore a very short blue fabric tunic and skirt lined with white fur, extremely low cut in front that accentuated, well, everything that was a woman about her, and she wore blue tights and boots - the new modern style for water tribe heritage citizens in the big city.

But that was not what attracted him the most about her. It was her snow white hair, held back with a beaded headband. But he wasn't the only young man who noticed this striking hair style, and they were all surrounding her, trying to get her attention and affection, and he was completely across the room. For some reason, he didn't feel comfortable in his own skin, but couldn't place the reason why, and didn't care. The only thing that mattered was to get next to the pretty white-haired water bender girl. He almost felt like he knew her...from somewhere.

Although he had a single focus on the water bender, girls of all nationalities all around him were touching, caressing and wanting him, calling him by name. He had very stylish hair, and wore the modern garb of a Republic City fire bender, complete with his dark and light red striped belt, which matched his gauntlets. He had a sleeveless shirt that set off his strong muscles very well. He didn't feel special, but he was somehow appealing to all of the young women in the room. He felt a couple of unwelcome inappropriate touches, and glared at the girls giving them. They coyly winked at him, but moved away. One was bold enough to invite, "Come back later when you have more time for me." and blew him a kiss. He scoffed. None of these girls held a candle to the white-haired water bender.

Naga was dazzled by the attention of all the handsome boys surrounding her, and though this place should be familiar, she could not recall ever being here ever before. The conversations of the boys around her droned on, nearly incomprehensible. But she could tell they were all trying to hit on her. All who sought her were water benders, but there were a few earth benders. She felt claustrophobic.

She waved off all the boys and said, "I have to go to the bathroom for a moment to freshen up. I'm sorry."

In the stall she just buried her head in her hands, sighed, and thought,_"Why am I here? How did I get here? Why is this so familiar, and yet not? Why do I feel strongly feel like I have no business being here at all?"_

She regained her composure, took a deep breath, and checked herself in the mirror. She stared at herself like she didn't recognize the strikingly beautiful person in the reflection, but did acknowledge that her thick white hair, low cut clothes and tights that set off her perfect legs and well proportioned body would attract all those boys. She steeled herself and went back into the noise and confusion.

And immediately bumped head long into Pabu.

"Oh excuse me. I am so sorry, Miss..."

"Naga."

"What a pretty name. Definitely water tribe."

"You think?" she laughed at how obvious that was, but was sincere because he appeared to be, "Thank you."

She noticed he was the lone fire bender in the room.

"You seem a little out of place here, Mister...?"

"Pabu."

"That's a pretty unusual name for a fire bender."

"Well, my parents never shied away from a chance to be different. And speaking of unusual and different, I couldn't help but notice...um...your beautiful hair, if you don't mind me saying so. History writes that only one other woman had hair like that, and she's well, shining down on us right now."

She blushed, "Thank you, Pabu. It is a gift from the spirits, but I would never compare myself to Princess Yue. I am just a Southern Water Tribe peasant girl. She was Northern tribe royalty."

Naga was drawn to this handsome, red-haired, but seemingly innocent and kind young man. She clung to every word he said. He was somehow...different... from everyone else in the room. He was more like her, in a way she couldn't put her finger on.

He smiled a heart-stopping smile, "How about a drink, Naga?"

"Oh is that your best line, Pabu? I bet you do that with all the girls. I saw how many you had around you over on the other side of the bar."

He said with a wry smile, "Well, I have a better line I reserve for the _most _special girls."

She blushed.

"Do you like to play games, Naga?"

"Umm, sort of. The word games that are going on here tonight I am not very fond of. But what did you have in mind, Pabu?"

"This!"

Pabu grabbed Naga's water tribe medallion and took off in a dead run. They ran at top speed through the seedy streets of Republic City, turning corners at every block. She needed to get her medallion back. Master Katara had given it to her. She tried to water bend from the storm sewers what whips and ice shards to stop him. She wasn't sure he was actually stealing or really playing with her. Her anxiety was exhilarating, and actually hoped she wouldn't catch him too soon.

Further down the street, he grabbed a light pole with one arm, spun around it, and climbed it, looking down upon Naga. Instantly they were nose to nose, breathless. They stared at each other for a moment, not certain of what to do. He leaned in to kiss her. She leaned into it too, as both closed their eyes as their lips touched tenderly. It was electric. They drew back and smiled at each other, a little embarrassed at how intense that first kiss had been.

Not quite sure what to say, Pabu offered, "Wow, looks like you caught me, Naga. Nice to be out of that crowded place."

Naga really wanted to leave no doubt how comfortable she was with this boy, "Yeah, especially since I am with you."

Pabu dropped from the pole. They kissed again, only longer and deeper, and held each other in a strong embrace.

More than a little nervous, Naga asked, "Has this ever happened to you before, Pabu?"

"What is that, Naga?"

"Well, having a hunger for someone so strong, and finding out he was everything you thought he was? And more."

"Only once."

"Oh," she was disappointed.

"Tonight."

"Oh!" And they kissed again.

But they were interrupted by noises coming from the plaza.

Dark clad men with glowing eyes were fighting benders in the dim light.

It was Avatar Korra and a fire bender. They were losing.

Naga spoke resolutely, "We need to help."

"Right there with you, Naga!"

They ran hand in hand to the square at full speed, but stealthily, so the attackers with glowing eyes would not notice their approach. The strangers beat up the fire bender and the Avatar, who soon slumped helplessly to the plaza tiles. The assailants seemed to know how to render the benders helpless through well placed blows. Pabu and Naga needed to avoid the same fate.

Before the attackers could kidnap the benders, Pabu unleashed a volley of fire bending from his hands and mouth, startling the attackers from subduing Avatar Korra and her fire bender companion. But Pabu was outnumbered, and while startled, the assailants re-assembled, ready to attack Pabu. He tried to distract them by directing a fire bending thrust that exploded one of their motorcycles. It didn't phase them.

They started to advance on Pabu, but running from behind, Naga rushed the attackers, screaming an unearthly sound of some ferocious animal. She leveled them with an enormous wall of water she drew from a nearby fountain, scattering them across the plaza. Defeated, they quickly ran to their remaining motorcycles and retreated.

Pabu and Naga stood over the still figures of Avatar Korra and the fire bender. They were completely exhausted, but looked at one another.

"Wow, Naga, where did you learn that noise?"

"My Mother taught it to me when I was little to scare away attackers who would harm us at the South Pole."

They bent down and attended to the Avatar and her friend, trying to revive them with water she hydrated from the air around them.

Soon the Avatar and her companion revived and came to their senses.

Korra groggily said, "Kinsman! Thank you so much for helping us. Are they gone?

"Yes, somehow we managed to chase them away."

"Thank you. We were really unprepared," noted Korra.

"Who are you? We need to thank you for saving us!" asked Mako.

Motioning to themselves, Pabu spoke,"Well, uh, I'm Pabu and this is Naga."

"We are most grateful Pabu and Na-! Wait! Those are the names of our spirit animals? What...?" blurted Korra.

...

And then Fire Ferret Pabu and Polar Bear Dog Naga woke up with a start. Each had a sparkle in their eyes for the other. There was no question to them that they shared a dream together.

Pabu gave Naga a tender lick on the nose with a little yip to go with it. Naga returned the lick which was actually a huge slurp with her gigantic tongue and an affectionate growl. Pabu was actually soaked in polar bear dog slobber, but happy as he could be.

They snuggled together closer still, their first night together in a new place. It felt secure. They could hear the sky bison lowing in their corrals not far away, so they were among other animals. It was home, in a way the city never could be. And they had each other, united now through their joint dream in a way no other animals could ever be. They truly loved each other.

Perhaps they would dream of being together again.


	2. Chapter 2 - Realization

At the same moment that Pabu and Naga awoke, so did Mako and Korra. They both were in a sweat, having relived in a dream their terrible encounter with the Equalist goons. But something was entirely different and just as vivid. They threw off their bedcovers and raced to the garden.

They bumped into each other at the entrance, Mako coming from the dorm, and Korra coming from Tenzin's home, breathless. Korra panted, "Mako! Did you just...?"

He interrupted, "...Dream about Pabu and Naga?"

"Yes! and they were..._human!"_

"Yes! Exactly."

Both had an unsaid worry – or hope – which was it? – that Pabu and Naga were still human. The dream was that real.

"Come on we have to find them!"

They ran through the maze of the garden, and found them sleeping under a cherry tree next to a stupa and a fountain.

They hugged the animals tightly, as Korra said, "You're _still_the same!"

Pabu and Naga looked groggily up at them and made happy noises. Somehow they knew that Mako and Korra shared their own joint dream.

Mako said to both of them, "My, weren't you _both_handsome and beautiful as humans! And thank you for saving us again, even in a dream!"

Each licked Korra and Mako. It was clear they understood in their own way.

Korra asked a serious question to Pabu and Naga, "Guys, would you go back?"

For an answer, they nuzzled each other.

Mako and Korra were shocked, but pleasantly shocked.

"Mako! They're a _couple!_"

Despite his relationship with Asami, Mako secretly had a wish that Korra and he were a couple too, but politely said, "And a cute one they would make."

They petted the animals affectionately. Something like a purr came from both in response.

Korra said, "Y'know, we can't force ourselves to dream, or create a particular dream, but maybe the spirits will let us go to sleep and do it together again for another adventure."

Mako nodded his assent, "That would be nice, Korra."

The animals got a gleam in their eyes for Mako and Korra, and Pabu licked Naga on her muzzle.

They settled their animals for the remainder of a good night's sleep, and headed back to their rooms to rest themselves. Uncharacteristically, Korra said a good night prayer and asked the spirits for a return to the world they just left.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Different Place and Time

All were blessed with a quick return to sleep, and the joint dream. It was just the four of them alone in utter blackness and surrounded by fog.

The conversation started right where it ended, "We are most grateful Pabu and Na-! Wait! Those are the names of our spirit animals? What is going on here?"

For a few moments, they all stood and stared at each other. The look of realization sunk into Korra and and Mako that this handsome couple was no doubt their animals transformed to human form - Pabu's red hair and his multiply shaded red, black, and white clothing and Naga's striking white hair and water tribe clothes that were so much like her real life chest harness. Mako and Korra's eyes grew wide. Pabu took Naga's hand, and smiled at them. Then they all laughed and group hugged as affectionately as they could. Everyone talked at once.

"How is this even possible? Why did this miracle happen?" asked an astonished Korra.

Naga said with damp eyes, "We don't know. But isn't it _wonderful?_ All these years of being friends, and today I can actually _talk _to you. There is so much to say."

They hugged again. Then, Pabu and Naga kissed right in front of Mako and Korra.

Korra joked, "As long as you don't _slurp _each other, I'm just fine with this!"

Naga snickered, "You can't believe how much we resisted doing that just to _mess _with you!" Pabu just rolled his eyes.

Mako continued laughing and admired the young pair, "You guys are perfect together!"

They snuggled tighter with the praise and approval of their humans, "I think we can fight the Equalists better as humans. Maybe this is why we've been changed."

Mako checked out the fog, which was dissipating, "Uh, guys. I'm not so sure we're even in Republic City anymore."

They looked around, and saw they were surrounded by hundreds of tents, and campfires on a huge open plain. Royal banners of the Earth Kingdom and its city-states were everywhere. One tent appeared larger than another, and had an Earth Kingdom Banner, and a White Lotus pennant.

Korra pointed and announced, "We go over there! Whoever is there will know."

They approached the guards, who wore ancient Earth Kingdom leather armor and helmets, and had ten foot lances at the ready. Korra spoke a little shakily and signed them, "We are here to serve the Order of the White Lotus."

The oldest sentry gave them intense scrutiny, "Really? I don't recall ever seeing any of you before, especially _you_, 'white hair'. But I will ask for an audience."

The sentry disappeared into the tent, but two more stepped in to bar them from the entrance. They all swallowed hard, worried about being turned away. Naga realized she wasn't nearly as intimidating as a human.

Finally the guard returned and said, "You must have come a long way, and you have come in your native tribes' clothing, so as not to deceive us. We respect that. You shall have your time with our leader. Enter and wait."

They wrung their hands nervously. Tapestries of the Earth Kingdom and the other three nations hung in the tent. The inner entrance flap opened, pulled back by an enormous hand, and followed by an impossibly tall older woman, clad head to toe in green battle gear and wearing full white face make up. She had a stern look.

Korra was flabbergasted, "Avatar Kyoshi! It's..um...an honor. They all signed and bowed deeply.

Kyoshi eyed them suspiciously, "Odd, I don't recall asking the Fire Nation or Water Tribes to fight this Earth Kingdom insurrection."

Korra swallowed hard and risked a complete guess from Master Katara's Avatar history lessons, "If Chin is successful in his conquest of the Earth Kingdom, then our lands will soon be threatened by this tyrant."

Kyoshi nodded and acknowledged, "Well said, young lady."

She turned to Naga, "_You _water tribe - I would have remembered you."

She blushed about her white hair, but said, "My hair color will not affect my ability to fight for you, Avatar Kyoshi."

Kyoshi observed, "Understood. But aren't you young women a little underdressed for water benders? I have never seen clothing so short that so closely clings to a woman's shape. You'll drive my male warriors to distraction."

Korra had to think fast, "It's been a hot summer in the south, Avatar Kyoshi. We will change into whatever you wish."

"My aides will see to it then. But for now, my children, we are on the verge of the greatest battle ever to keep balance in the world. I am sure you know Chin has been marching down the Earth Kingdom from north to the south conquering everything in his path. But this is the time to confront him. He had to leave portions of his horde all along the way to occupy the lands and keep order. His forces have never been smaller. We can take him here on the peninsula. And if not, I have a plan to protect my own people. In fact, I do need the help of you two excellent water benders, and three fire benders."

Kyoshi cracked a rare smile, letting her words simmer.

Korra was thunderstruck. There were only four of them. Korra knew what Kyoshi implied. She asked tentatively, "But Avatar Kyoshi..."

Kyoshi interrupted, "I know who you are, Avatar Korra. And I also know that not everyone here is human by birth."

They all nearly fainted.

Korra regained her composure and asked, somewhat annoyed, "Why the word games, Avatar Kyoshi? Why not just be straight with us that you knew who we are?"

"I needed to test your resolve, Avatar Korra, and that of your friends. You are all remarkable. You are nothing like that worthless Avatar Kuruk who mentored me long ago. We need you. We are 1000 strong, but Chin has 10,000."

Korra was still in disbelief, "I don't understand. There can only be one Avatar at the same time, Avatar Kyoshi."

"Korra, you have to think broader. Yes, in any _one_ lifetime, only _one_ Avatar can exist in the World. I am the Avatar of my time. You are the Avatar of a future time. You have not yet fully learned the Avatar Spirit is eternal, Korra. It is _timeless_. The Avatar Spirit exists at all times and at all places - all at the same time. The human part of us is the only temporal part of that Spirit. People are linear, so Avatars live one generation after another in succession. The Avatar Spirit is not limited to one time. While it occupies us one lifetime at time, all of us are still living as spirits and have the Avatar Spirit still within each of us. That is how Avatar Aang could call upon any or all of us at any time when he meditated and summoned us or entered the Avatar State. That is how I could call you here from the future. The spirits themselves made the changes in your friends by reaching the human part of their spirits. We will all benefit from you being here, Pabu and Naga."

Mindboggled but wanting to be polite, the two bowed graciously, and signed the Avatar.

Korra was still puzzled, "Even with all that being true, Avatar Kyoshi, why go to all the trouble to bring _me_and my friends here and now?"

Kyoshi said, "It's simple, Avatar Korra. Of all the Avatars, you are the strongest fighter, and you are even better with your friends."

Korra thought she was going insane as she thought, _"Is this a dream or real?"_ She dared not ask. She could barely handle the truth as it was. If she and her friends were to survive the battle ahead, she dare not treat this as a simple dream. She knew she could always wake up from a dream. Reality could kill her and her friends, especially in a war. Pabu, Naga, and Mako were totally confused, but clung to their trust in Korra. One thing she knew for sure, she was going to have one heck of a conversation about this with Aang in her first spirit journey. Unless this _was_her first spirit journey.

Kyoshi assured Korra, "And that, my young friend, is how we and a thousand soldiers will defeat ten times that. Now you need to rest for the night. I have a guest tent for you. Please accept it. It will be three days until the final battle. You need to rest well and practice hard."

They barely said a word as they walked the short distance escorted by one of the guards, "You will sleep here."

There were only three bed rolls in the tent. Clearly one for Korra, one for Mako, and...

Naga blushed as she squeezed Pabu's hand and he smiled, "Umm...Korra, do you mind if..."

"No, not at all. You guys sleep curled up together back home all the time now. Why would we deny you that here? Right, Mako?"

Mako nodded his approval.

Pabu joked, "Yeah, Naga. But you're not nearly as soft and fluffy as a girl than you are as a polar bear dog!"

"Yeah, but I can _hurt _you just a much as a girl as a polar bear dog!" and Naga punched him.

Pabu wasn't certain Naga was joking. Korra and Mako were amused how these two bantered, as verbally playful as they were physically as animals. They looked especially cute cuddled together in their shared bedroll, and it was a happy sight for Korra as they all quickly fell asleep together.


	4. Chapter 4 - Interlude 1

Korra's eyes flew open. She sat straight up, and immediately recognized that she was back in her own bedroom at Tenzin's home. She felt great relief.

_"This dream is so real,"_ she thought. _"I have to find Mako and the animals again. We have to talk." _

She rushed silently back to the garden. As she approached, she saw that the animals were awake, and watched Pabu licking Naga's face. Naga leaned into the licks with her eyes half-closed and thoroughly enjoyed Pabu's affection. Whether animal or human, the pair's attraction for each other hadn't changed an iota.

Mako arrived seconds after Korra did. He breathlessly announced, "This is incredible, Korra. We're dreaming about Kyoshi and Chin's final battle. It's like we are really there!"

"I know Mako, I've never had a more realistic dream. I am learning so much from Kyoshi, but maybe that is the point. There seems some sort of reason for this. We have to go back. Now."

Mako asked with frustration, "How, Korra? I am so keyed up that I will never get back to sleep tonight."

Korra urged Mako emphatically, "Somehow we have to get back to sleep. Now that we know all of us are still dreaming together, we have to go back to our rooms, settle down, and sleep again."

Korra turned to their animals, "Are you ready, my friends?"

Pabu looked directly at Korra, wrapped himself and tail around the back of Naga's neck, held her tightly, and yipped happily. Naga looked at Korra, and wagged her tail.

Mako chuckled, "I think they are more ready than we are, Korra!"

Then he added, "Maybe we should bring Bolin into this. I tiptoed out of our room so I wouldn't disturb him. I can go get him and we can tell him about all this."

Korra surprised herself by how emphatically she squelched Mako's idea, "No, don't do that. I think our joint dream is only meant for the four of us. Besides, Kyoshi has over a thousand earth benders helping her. I don't see how Bolin can add to that. She needs us for our special bending skills."

"OK, Korra, whatever you say," agreed Mako, inwardly happy to be alone with Korra.

Korra concluded by saying, "So, let's get back and try to go to sleep. Kyoshi seems to really need us in this dream."

Mako surprisingly started to slur his words, "Korra, I'm a little sleepy. Maybe resting here awhile will help me sleep better in my room. Just a little whi—"

He lost consciousness, snoozing against Naga's fur.

Korra was alarmed, "Mako! Something's not right! You shouldn't be that ...sleepy...that fast."

She felt herself becoming intensely drowsy. She got dizzier and weaker, and the images of her friends became fainter and fuzzier. She vaguely noticed that both Pabu and Naga had their heads down with their eyes closed.

She said to her sleeping friends, "No, wait, guys, we all have to stay...awake..."

But she couldn't resist the urge to sleep. She slumped against Naga and Mako, and became unconscious herself. They all were in a deeper sleep than anything natural. Unknown to any of them, a swirling breeze started to stir around the four and to intensify.


	5. Chapter 5 - Practice Makes Perfect

The next morning at the entrance to their tent was a set of new clothes for everyone - traditional Earth Kingdom padded leather armor and helmets with metal inserts. They donned the armor, which had very subtle Water Tribe and Fire Nation color highlights, but otherwise they blended with the other warriors. The armor masked the girls' gender, which would make them less conspicuous to Chin's combatants – and less of a target. During next couple of days, everyone in the camp was sparring. Those who could earth bend were practicing their best moves against the formidable force that was approaching.

Kyoshi had something special in mind for Korra and her friends, which she discussed over breakfast. She drew a diagram of the coming engagement on a blank scroll.

"As Chin marches down the peninsula to invade my homeland, they have to travel over narrower and narrower land, flanked by the ocean itself on either side. We will attack them at the narrowest point, and we will squeeze them into a disorganized and panicked mob, where they can either be slaughtered or surrender."

While the others were stunned at the coldness of the plan, Korra appreciated that Kyoshi, known historically for her violent means to solve problems, would at least give her ruthless foe a chance for a peaceful solution. Korra wondered if she would have the wisdom to do so when her time came. Both women were known to fight first and ask questions later. Korra took a mental note that with her vast experience, Kyoshi could balance choices between compassion and violence much better than Korra could. Korra's respect for the great warrior Avatar grew with each passing minute.

Kyoshi gave them their assignments, "I need _you_to drive them into that panic. Pabu – you will start a fire on one side to drive their right flank to the center. Korra - you need to flame the woods, to drive their left flank to the center. Mako - you will torch the grasslands behind them, cutting off any possibility of retreat. I will meet Chin in front, and demand his surrender. We will be rid of him, save my homeland, and liberate the occupied lands."

Naga was looking a little left out, and Kyoshi requested, "Naga - you need prevent the spread of any of the wildfires from endangering our troops."

The four friends were impressed with her combat planning, as Korra said, "Yes, Avatar Kyoshi. We can do this."

Mako and Pabu looked at Korra anxiously, wondering how they could create fire on such a massive scale. Naga was wondering if she was capable of bending water from the ponds or ocean to quench any runaway fires. But Kyoshi inspired them to do so.

Over the next two days Pabu, Korra, Mako, and Naga practiced the specialized tasks they were being expected to perform.

They had their remaining doubts, however. Pabu said to Korra, "I know I have become a human fire bender, Korra, but I don't know if I can create fire on such a massive scale."

Mako agreed and added, "Pro-bending fire blasts are one thing Korra to simple knock people over. But Korra, how do we create a _quarter mile long_line of fire?"

Korra placed her hands on their shoulders encouraged her friends, "Mako and Pabu. I know you can do this. Mako, remember that water bending 'hosing' foul that Tahno didn't get called for? Do that for your fire bending."

With Korra as their sifu, they went through all the motions, time after time, hours each day for two days. Their confidence grew.

Kyoshi walked up late on the second day to the foursome, and inquired, "Are you ready to try?"

Pabu swallowed hard and said, "I...I think I can do this." Mako nodded his agreement.

Korra had prepared a practice field each a few hundred yards long. Each of them lined up for the one and only try they were going to have to get it right.

For Korra's demonstration, the soldiers had lined up saplings from the woods.

Naga stretched and prepared to empty the lake to put out their fires.

Kyoshi crossed her arms calmly said, "Proceed."

Mako was first. He breathed deeply and concentrated. He jumped, flipped, kicked, and thrust his legs and arms straight forward with urgency. Sustained fire came from his feet and hands and lit his line ablaze quickly. The near end didn't start fast enough, so he spewed fire from his mouth – the first time he had ever tried that.

An intense quarter mile long blaze ensued. Korra was impressed and pumped the air with her fist, "Mako! Whoo-Hoo! You _hoser_, you!"

He smiled, loving the praise from the girl he couldn't admit his affection for.

Pabu was next. He ran to toward his target, flipped head over heels and kicked forward aggressively, followed by bringing his hands together with fingers pointed straight ahead. A long stream of fire launched out over his practice target and lit every inch of it ablaze. It was perfectly executed. The intensity of the fire was incredible.

Naga stroked Nabu's face, praised her boyfriend, and cooed, "Now I _really_know why you are a 'fire ferret'."

She planted a quick but intense kiss on Pabu's lips, and smiled, "For inspiration tomorrow."

Pabu's eyes went wide and he just about fainted over her wonderful kiss. Korra was amused by their affection, but needed to keep Pabu and Naga focused on the task at hand, not on each other, so she said, "OK, Naga, now it's your turn."

"Oh, uh, yeah," she blushed, knowing Korra had noticed their distraction for each other.

Naga regained her focus on the fight, assumed a wide stance, spread her arms, raised them up in a pulling motion, and then pushed them toward both lines of fire. A huge quantity of lake water rose, spread in a very long, organized line of water, and when she released it, the water rained down, dousing the fires instantly.

Kyoshi said, "Impressive."

Pabu hugged her. Korra nodded at Naga to acknowledge her achievement, but lifted an eyebrow, wondering if she would have done as well.

Korra was last. She stared at the line of trees, spun around, kicked, and pushed forward with her outstretched arms and one leg. The flames spewed from her with a prodigious roar, and scorched the trees. But they didn't ignite. She tried again. Nothing ignited. Kyoshi walked to the first tree, examined it, and sighed, "It's ironwood - extremely fire resistant. We can't light that side, and the grass is too lush to set ablaze either. We'll have to do something else."

Korra said seriously, "No we won't."

Kyoshi lamented, "There is too much water in these plants. You gave it as good a shot as I ever could Korra, and it wouldn't ignite."

Korra said seriously, "I know how to make them as dry as a tinderbox."

"How?" asked Kyoshi.

"Like this."

Korra crouched low, with her hands aligned vertically like she was slicing bread, and suddenly pulled her arms apart and high over her head. The line of dozens of trees collapsed inward upon themselves, shattered, and snapped open as their fluids were ripped out of them. The grass down the line turned instantly brown with water pulled from the blades. Korra moved all the water from the trees and grass to the lake that Naga had emptied to replenish it. Then Korra flipped and kicked, launching streams of fire at the trees and grass. A great line of fire blazed so intensely that they had to step back.

Kyoshi gave Korra a very satisfied look, and said, "I have _never_seen such a water bending move. Where did you learn that?"

"From my water bending sifu."

Kyoshi quickly realized the grim implication of this bending discipline, "You could remove water from _any_living thing or force them to move against their will."

Korra said very seriously, "That is the greatest danger of this discipline, Avatar Kyoshi. An evil woman did that to my sifu and her friends."

Kyoshi warned, "This is a terrible responsibility, Korra."

"Which an Avatar must carry. And their mate. That is why Sifu Katara – Avatar Aang's wife - taught it to me, to Aang, and to their daughter. In this way, none of us would ever be a victim of anyone who would use these moves against us."

Kyoshi gave Korra an approving nod, "I understand. You are becoming wise beyond your years, Avatar Korra."

"Thank you, Avatar Kyoshi."

Naga, Korra, and Kyoshi worked together to quickly douse Korra's fires.

Kyoshi was quite satisfied, "We are now ready for tomorrow's battle. Each of you did very well. Rest peacefully tonight, children."

They dined with Kyoshi and the Earth Kingdom leaders for a final war planning meeting, and afterward, they all had the evening to reflect and rest. They could see the fires of Chin's warriors assembling on the horizon. Unfortunately, Pabu and Naga were anything but restful. After dinner, Pabu sought out Mako, while Naga excused herself and asked for some personal time with Korra.

...

Once they were by themselves Pabu asked anxiously, "Mako, there are so many things I don't understand about being human. I really need some advice."

"Sure thing Pabu," said Mako cheerily.

Pabu took a very deep breath, and asked, "Is it normal for me to want Naga so much?"

Mako didn't expect a question like this, but smiled, "Want her how, Pabu?"

Pabu wrung his hands, "I think about her all the time, Mako. I want to touch her, and kiss her. I listen to her every word. I love the way her hips sway when she walks. I can't keep my eyes off her hair and...those legs...and...umm...all her other parts. You human guys are lucky. Girl fire ferrets hide everything that's interesting with thick fur and a tail. And girl polar bear dogs do, too..."

Mako laughed, "My friend, that is very normal for a human boy."

Mako felt really weird – it was like he was having "the talk" with a young son.

"Well, I also have these physical feelings, too, Mako. Things change in me - pretty dramatically. It's kind of embarrassing. And it makes want to do something about it...with her. I know how these things work as a fire ferret, but I feel really different now. What about that?"

"Very, very normal, Pabu."

"Do you think those ways about Korra?"

Mako was suddenly flustered, "Umm. Well. That's kind of hard to say."

"And Bolin has the same feelings for her?"

Mako frowned about that and dodged the question, even though he knew the answer, "I don't really know, Pabu. It would be better to ask him."

"He's not here Mako. Even as a fire ferret, I am not a dumb animal. I notice things. Fire ferrets mate with one female for life, Mako. You can't both have Korra. And you can't have two girls either, Mako. I know you like Asami too. I know humans don't do that kind of thing."

"Yes, you are right about that, Pabu. You are a lot smarter than most humans. Bolin, Korra, and I will have to sort all that out somehow, and with Asami, too. Just be glad, Pabu, that you only love one girl and she loves you right back just as much."

"Really? You think so, Mako?" Pabu's eyes lit up.

"I know so, Pabu. I'm not a dumb human, either. I see how her eyes sparkle when she is around you."

Pabu shook his head, "Women are so mysterious."

"You got that right Pabu."

They both laughed heartily.

"Mako, thanks for this. You helped me a lot. Humans have a lot to carry in their hearts. I don't know how you do it."

"Boy, have you got that right, and yes it's hard, Pabu. But we learn to handle it."

As Pabu trotted off happily, Mako shook his head wondering how he was going to learn to handle his own feelings about Korra.

...

In a private moment while Pabu and Mako were chatting, Naga whispered, "Korra, may I talk with you?"

Korra said, "Sure, Naga. This is about Pabu isn't it?"

"I'm that obvious?"

She snickered, "I always know how you feel, Naga. And yeah, you are that obvious. I saw those kisses today. And where the heck did you learn to do those, anyway?"

Naga blushed, "Yeah, I guess you are right. I don't really know – it just kind of seems natural, Korra. I need him so much. He's so handsome with his red and brown hair with those light tips. I love his strong muscles. He's funny and cute and is so nice to me. He's a powerful bender. When I hold him tight and close up against me, I can feel pretty quickly how much he wants me too."

Korra went goggle-eyed, "You little tease! You know what it does to them when you do that."

They both giggled.

Then Naga said very seriously, "Korra, I...um...really need some time alone with Pabu. Really alone."

"Are you ready for that?" Korra asked with worry.

Naga sighed, "Yes, I am. I don't know how long this will all last, Korra, and I have to know. One time may have to last a lifetime."

"Yes, of course. I need to talk with Mako anyway. The tent is yours tonight. "

"Thank you. Do you love him, Korra?"

"I don't know, Naga. Things are really...complex...right now. Maybe we'll sort that out a little tonight. We'll see you in the morning, Naga. Pabu is sweet. No wonder you love him." And she winked as they departed.

Korra saw Mako in the distance and waved him down to chat. Mako's heart started to beat faster.

...

Mako and Korra walked near a wooded area, mostly engaged in small talk, but he turned and kissed her tenderly. It lasted a long time. She did not pull back. Mako broke the kiss, saying, "For luck tomorrow, Korra."

"I know it's for more than that, Mako."

She didn't let go, and they sat on the ground, and continued kissing. It got more intense, but finally Korra pulled away, "No Mako. We _can't._What would Asami say? You're with her."

Mako ached for more, despite his feelings for Asami and pleaded, "But Korra. Asami won't be born for more than 400 years. It could all end tomorrow for us."

She held his hands tenderly, wanting desperately for them to have a special night, but said the words they both needed to hear, "We don't want to regret this night forever Mako. If we survive and being 'together' is meant to be, there will be another time and place for us. Just hold me tonight, like we did in the park. We won't have to make excuses this time."

Mako knew better than to argue with her, and holding her all night was better than sleeping separately in their tent, so he just said, "OK."

It actually wasn't long before they slept hugging together closely, and their heads were touching together.

...

In the dark shadows of the sleeping camp, a figure wearing a long brown robe with a hood stole from shadow to shadow, unerringly making a path to Avatar Korra's tent.

The figure flipped back the tent flap and startled Pabu, who quickly took a defensive crouch.

The figure dropped the hood, revealing her face, and her pure white hair cascaded out.

"Naga!"

She looked at him with a tender sparkle in her eyes and spoke softly, "Pabu, what tomorrow brings we cannot know. But tonight, I am yours to know."

She slid the scratchy brown robe off her shoulders, and it dropped to the ground. Underneath the robe, there was only her smooth mocha skin, accentuated by her long flowing white hair and the white hair that curled loosely around her femininity.

Pabu smiled seeing her in all her stunning physical beauty. They reached anxiously for each other's arms, excitedly kissing and hugging, each knowing how much how much love there was in their hearts for one another. In human form they could finally express it fully and completely. Her softness and warmth made Pabu tremble with desire for her, as she allowed him to explore and caress her. The hardness of Pabu's muscular physique thrilled Naga more than she ever thought possible as she lightly touched his every feature, knowing what it was like for the first time. Never before had they ever felt this way. They quickly entwined on the soft bedroll and their urgent yearning to become one was finally satisfied in a rush of feelings and murmurings.


	6. Chapter 6 - Interlude 2

**Interlude 2**

The eyes that flew open in the middle of the night this time were green. Bolin sighed, stretched, and said, "Brother, are you awake? I just had the weirdest dream. I dreamed that you, Korra and I all became animals, and had to defeat Amon in those forms with Naga and Pabu. Korra was a big, beautiful blue eel hound. Go figure. A water bender becomes a beautiful water animal. I was a Platypus Bear with green eyes, and had a great time with Pabu and Naga. You'll never guess what animal you changed into, Brother. Brother? Mako?"

Bolin sat up and turned on the dorm room light. Mako's bed was empty.

Bolin was frantic, threw on his shoes, ran to Tenzin's dwelling, and pounded on the doorway. A very sleepy and annoyed Tenzin opened the door. He saw a wild eyed Bolin, sighed, and asked, "Yes Bolin. What is it? It's 3 am."

"Master Tenzin! Master Tenzin! Mako is gone!"

Tenzin shook his head and lowered his eyes, and suggested calmly, "Perhaps he went on a late night walk with Korra, Bolin."

Tenzin had no idea that he had said exactly the wrong thing. Pema was standing behind Tenzin in her robe, buried her face in her hands, and was embarrassed for Bolin. She knew. Korra had shared her boy problems with her new "surrogate mom".

Bolin freaked further, but held his composure by saying, "Is Korra all right?"

Pema said sweetly, "I'll go check on her, Bolin."

She climbed the stairs to her room, but then they heard rapid footsteps in the upper hallway. Pema hurried down the stairs, holding her pregnant belly, and she said emphatically, but as quietly as she could so as not to wake their children, "She's gone!"

They started a thorough search of the Temple grounds. The drowsy White Lotus sentries said they hadn't seen Korra or Mako anywhere on the grounds or noticed them leave.

"Surely they must be here," observed Tenzin, but wasn't sure whether he was saying that to comfort Bolin or himself.

They started searching the gardens, at Pema's suggestion to Tenzin. She had whispered to Tenzin that is where a young couple might go to be private. Tenzin's eyes opened wide with the sudden realization, and then turned red with embarrassment, remembering what he said to Bolin earlier. Tenzin flushed even deeper red with the memory of his times in the garden with Pema to hide from his parents when the two needed their privacy. Pema - ever observant - took Tenzin's hand and squeezed affectionately.

In the section of the garden with the ancient stupa and fountain, they stopped. There, on the ground before, them was clear evidence Naga, Pabu, Mako, and Korra had been there. They picked up small tufts of white as well as red, brown, and black fur. With tears in his eyes, Bolin recovered one of Korra's blue arm gauntlets left on the ground. They had all been there, but were no longer. To their collective relief, there seemed to be no signs of a struggle.

Bolin was crestfallen. Everyone important to him in this world had disappeared inexplicably.

"Only the spirits know where they've gone," Bolin sighed to no one.

Tenzin stiffened and said, "Yes, Bolin. They do."


	7. Chapter 7 - Into the Fire

**Chapter 6 - Into the Fire**

Naga and Pabu and Korra and Mako all awoke before dawn, and each pair separated reluctantly with a lingering kiss. Pabu and Naga woke especially early, having loved a second time, and were still entangled as they gave each other that parting kiss. All four quickly dressed in their Earth Kingdom combat gear, and headed to Kyoshi's tent.

Everyone assured Kyoshi they were ready to carry out their tasks. Mako left with several squads of silent and stealthy earth bending ninjas, who would stop any retreat of Chin's men long after the rear guard fire would die out.

The rest left alone. Naga wanted to go with Pabu, but she decided to stay near to Korra, just in case, between her and Kyoshi's troops. The bonds between them due to their years of being together as spirit animal and Avatar were even stronger than the tender young love she and Pabu shared. Pabu understood this, and loved even Naga more for her devotion to Korra.

With the pre-dawn glow on the horizon, Avatar Kyoshi opened an extra-large Air Nomad glider and launched to survey the battlefield. Korra looked over her shoulder as she ran to her position to barely see the ancient Avatar soaring, wishing she could fly. Kyoshi was not only looking at Chin's insurgents but was making sure all her troops were ready. Suddenly she veered toward and below the tree line and swooped below toward the beach, and then alighted silently next to Korra.

Kyoshi warned, "Korra, they intend to surprise us with a flanking attack from the sea. There are secret moorings below our camp, and I saw boats back by their encampment. You must not only light the forest, but you have to destroy the boats."

Korra was not sure she was able to kill anyone, but said, "I will stop them, Avatar Kyoshi."

Kyoshi stared her dead in the eye, "Good girl. Be decisive, Avatar Korra - more like me and less like Avatar Aang. You have it in you."

Before Korra could say anything, Kyoshi took off toward her own camp so Chin's advance scouts would not see them. Korra hid in the high grass and bushes, waiting. She would be first to light her fire line. Pabu would follow, and if they started to retreat, Mako and the ninja would attack. The day of decision was upon them.

Kyoshi's warriors were ready and she addressed them as dawn's first light rose, "My fellow countrymen. The Avatar belongs to all of the nations. But sometimes it is necessary for an Avatar to be loyal to their home nation to keep balance in the world. Today is one of those days. We are the last chance to save our country. History may write that we stood and failed against innumerable odds. But at least we will have stood against Chin. We have friends here who are fighting with us who will give us an edge and we are grateful." She motioned to Korra and her friends.

Kyoshi's warriors all raised their weapons and cheered.

Then Kyoshi leaped into the air higher than Korra ever could, and rose higher, assisted by a vortex she created through air bending. It made Korra want even more to master her air bending skills, seeing how it enhanced Kyoshi's abilities.

Kyoshi descended at astonishing speed, and stomped the ground hard as hard as she could. It was like an earthquake, and everyone in both Kyoshi's and Chin's forces had to steady themselves. Ahead of Kyoshi – where Chin's men would gather for the battle - Kyoshi created a field of jagged, sharp, and jumbled rocks. This chaotic field of pointed rocks extended for an unbelievable 1000 yards forward. Her men cheered at her tactic. They could also see what Chin's men could not. She had left for her troops many clear paths to run forward to engage Chin's men, while Chin's soldiers would have to stumble and trip over the field of jagged rocks, or spend precious time and energy to earth bend the rocks back to smooth ground.

Korra had never seen such precision earth bending on such a scale – created by Kyoshi in a single massive motion. Even Lin and her mother Toph would have been impressed. The warrior in Korra admired the incredible skills that Kyoshi possessed to help her tiny force turn the tide of battle in their favor.

Chin and his mighty rebel army started to advance on the miniscule force that awaited them at the narrow neck of the peninsula. Watching from her hidden location, Korra suppressed her fear as rank after rank of the horde proceeded by her hiding place. She could see the line of boats coming from their camp that would pass and surprise Kyoshi's warriors. Her throat went dry thinking about what she had to do.

Finally Chin's army was in place, and despite being slowed by the rock field, stopped while the battle horns and drums were played, to intimidate Kyoshi's defenders. They picked the wrong Avatar to intimidate, Korra silently snickered.

Kyoshi and Chin stared at each other from not more than 100 yards apart. Chin's troops were ready to charge, and Chin was about to give the order, when a brilliant flash of fire erupted on their own right side. Korra could see it easily, as the flames soared a hundred feet skyward. Pabu clearly earned his 'fire ferret' label. Korra wouldn't ever want to fight him. He was formidable. She could hear the yells of panic among Chin's warriors, as their flanks collapsed inward, knocking the perfect lines askew. Chin's own people were trampling each other.

Chin looked to his right, and sneered, "Fire Nation! I have no quarrels with them. But now I do. They will be defeated next - after I take the Earth Kingdom!"

He barely had the time to get his thoughts out, when Korra made her move. She wound up, and ripped the water from the entire forest and surrounding grasslands. The crackling sounds of instantly drying wood were unearthly. The water she bent she rolled into a gigantic wave that knocked over hundreds of Chin's men. It was a complete surprise to the enemy.

She followed immediately by creating and spreading an enormous wall of fire from the dry trees and grass that flanked all the soldiers. Hundreds of Chin's insurgents broke ranks and fled to the interior lines, smashing over and stomping on the weaker warriors, some actually cutting others down to get away from the searing blaze. Kyoshi allowed herself a slight smile, admiring Korra's prowess at her combination water and fire bending moves and its disruptive effect on Chin's soldiers.

Chin growled, "_More _fire benders, and now even water benders!"

He looked and saw Korra in her battle gear, but could not see any detail, "There's one."

He turned to his elite death squad protecting him at the front line and seethed, "_Kill_ that one, and the others with her."

Chin of course could not comprehend that the lone warrior had bent both water and fire.

Not being able to directly engage Kyoshi's troops because of the panic inspired by the walls of flame and the unexpected rocky landscape ahead of his men, he ordered his trebuchet artillery to start sending flaming salvos into the ranks of Kyoshi's troops.

While Naga was only supposed to suppress the spread of Korra's or Pabu's wildfires in camp, she saw the flaming balls incoming, and summoned the water vapor in the extremely humid coastal air to snuff out each and every one. One she missed flew over the pond and she thrust her arm up in a scooping motion, pulling a gigantic geyser from the lake that hit the flaming ball square in the middle, not only dousing it, but stopping it dead in the air. It dropped harmlessly straight down to the field below. While the falling balls could still create damage, they were easy to see and to dodge, and with their flames quenched, no serious damage could occur. Chin was seething.

Kyoshi had a slight grin as she saw this, and whispered, "Good girl."

Chin walked forward, incensed, and yelled at Kyoshi, "Using fire benders and water benders to aid your _helpless_ cause, Kyoshi? I will turn my wrath on _them_ after I have defeated you and the Earth Kingdom! You want a world war? You have one _now_, Avatar!"

He was intentionally stalling with his words, waiting for his seaborne assault team to attack Kyoshi from the rear.

Seeing that the fire she started would sustain and terrify Chin's combatants, Korra turned her attention to the invading boats below. She converted the cliff into a rocky ramp, which she deftly slid down to the beach below. In a complicated series of movements, she froze boats in the water and their soldiers with ice, and she tore big rocks from the cliffside to bomb the boats, breaking holes in them, and casting the soldiers into the water, where they flailed helplessly. As they crawled ashore, she sand-bent them in hard silica casings to the beach - one more little trick she'd learned from Lin.

She was confident that boats would cause no harm to Kyoshi's defending troops. She noticed some of Kyoshi's warriors running down the beach to take Chin's men as prisoners, so she stood on a rock and earth bent herself upward - like one of the Republic City skyscraper elevators - back atop the peninsula.

Korra was pleased she did not have to kill. Tenzin – and eventually Aang - would be proud of her.

In the rearmost part of Chin's army, there was much dissension and murmuring. The wave of water and twin walls of fire frightened them, and made them fear for the first time that they could lose, especially if the Fire Nation and Water Tribes were involved. They could match any Earth Kingdom earth bender rock for rock. But fire usually melted rocks. Finally, that was enough for some. They dropped their weapons and armor, turned, and fled from what was going to be a killing zone for them.

Mako looked at the ninja lieutenant for guidance to begin his blocking fire, but the leader waved him off. This was surely the sign to block Chin's men. But Mako realized this was not retreat of an army. It was every man fleeing for their own lives. This was the end of Chin's army. Thousands dropped their weapons and headed to the homes. They had enough of war. The ninja leader motioned for their squad and Mako to return to Kyoshi, urgently. The ninja knew something Korra didn't. They sped past Pabu, and called, "Come back to camp right now. Let the fire go its own course."

Pabu didn't argue, and he asked, "What's happening?"

The ninja only said "You'll see," as they passed many soldiers in panic who had left their weapons and fled for their lives away from the peninsula. This was a bloodless rout. This army was mostly held together by fear. Only as long as they were confident and crushing their own people, they continued. Today was different.

But not every warrior in Chin's army panicked or deserted. As Korra watched the confusion and panic within Chin's ranks, she could not feel Chin's elite death squad approach with her seismic sense. The vibrations of fleeing warriors drowned out the quiet footsteps of the squad sent to attack her. Toph herself would not have heard the stealthy approach.

The leader of the squad rose up from the high grass feet from Korra with his sword raised high. She was caught completely off guard. He was ready to strike, but was distracted a moment.

From their left came a scream from Naga who was fast approaching, "Korra, no!"

Naga ran at full speed to the attackers as Korra desperately dodged the slicing blade, defending herself. The rest of the squad approached, and drew their swords.

"NO!" Naga screamed again and she leaped at the squad commander, and as she lunged, an unearthly noise tore loose from her throat.


	8. Chapter 8 - Separation

The rest of the squad watched in horror as a huge white beast ripped into Chin's elite team leader, taking him down in an instant. The beast turned its furious eyes on the rest. Her beautiful white fur was soon stained with their blood, as they could not defeat the power of Naga in her polar bear dog form. Everything was quickly silent, and Naga stood exhausted and panting over what was left of the Chin's most fanatical soldiers. The attack had taken mere seconds.

Korra watched in awe as the magnificent polar bear dog transformed back into the beautiful figure of the human Naga, who staggered, and collapsed.

Korra ran to Naga, and cradled her head in her arms. Her uniform and white hair were streaked in blood. She quickly inspected Naga with her healing sense, and was relieved that it was not her blood, found only cuts and bruises, and with asked Naga with relief, "Are you all right?

Naga smiled up at her best friend, "I was about to ask you the same thing."

Despite the life and death situation, they laughed.

"How did you do that, Naga?"

"I don't know. I knew you would be killed, and I just did it. I would rather die than lose you, Korra. You have always been my best friend since you saved me from those hunters. I love you, sister."

"I love you too, Naga."

Korra helped Naga to her feet and quipped, "Wow. Um, Naga. Here's some advice: don't _ever _get into a big fight with Pabu!"

"When we tell him about this he'll never want to fight with me ever again! I _always_ wanted a boyfriend I could _dominate."_

The girls just laughed and hugged.

They hurried back to Kyoshi, who they could see was in a verbal argument with Chin – each standing unprotected no more than 20 feet apart. His army was broken, but he remained defiant. There were still hundreds of warriors standing behind Chin. There was one row of archers hidden behind the spearmen. They were taking aim on Kyoshi, but she was unaware. The arrows were unleashed and took flight. Kyoshi could not react. Korra did a cartwheel at a full run, pushed herself high in the air, and kicked loose a spread of fire that incinerated the arrows, whose metal arrowheads tinkled as they hit Chin's warriors' helmets.

Angry beyond words, Korra somersaulted in midair, and directed her fire at its highest intensity at the archers. They were engulfed in flames, screamed, and were silent almost instantly. The smell of burnt flesh was sickening. The remaining warriors drew their weapons, ready to attack.

Korra was stunned at what she did. What she had to do. Naga put her hand on her friend's shoulder. Saddened, they took their places behind Kyoshi, ready to fight.

Chin saw it all, and growled, "Hold your fire! This is between me and Kyoshi."

The warriors stood down.

"Avatar Kyoshi, I demand you surrender your lands to me, as I have taken everything else in the Earth Kingdom. I will let you live if you give up."

"Chin, I will resist you with everything I have. And so will my people. Do you really think you can defeat me today? Your army is decimated, mostly because they just don't want to fight any more."

"I will defeat you Kyoshi, and any army you put against me. I am _the Conqueror."_

Pabu, Naga, Korra, and Mako sensed a surge in confidence in the remaining troops. Despite the effects of the flood and fire storms that caused massive desertions and Chin's soldiers' own self-inflicted casualties, they were still outnumbered three to one.

Suddenly Kyoshi thrust her fan forward, and a gale force wind hit Chin and his army. It blew off his armor down to his underwear. Kyoshi's troops erupted in laughter at the scarred, fat old warrior.

"Ugh," said Korra, "Cannot unsee..." and shielded her and Naga's stunned eyes.

In response, Chin struck a defiant earth bending pose, and his warriors behind him rattled their weapons. The final battle was about to ensue.

_"Enough of this," _Kyoshi thought, as she set her jaw.

Kyoshi breathed deeply, and blinked her eyes slowly. Korra gasped, seeing Kyoshi enter her fully realized Avatar State. Korra shuddered, and felt some kind of connection to Kyoshi she could not explain – a sudden, subtle surge in energy.

Kyoshi jumped up, extended her fans, and sliced one in a sweeping motion to her left. The ground around both armies and the four friends started to tremble violently. The peninsula ripped open in front of Kyoshi all the way to where the land meets the sea as the frightened enemy army looked on. She did the same on her other side, then stood up and closed her fans gracefully.

Avatar Kyoshi then leaped into the air and alighted with her legs bent and her toes pointed. She struck the ground with her two closed fans.

While Chin held his ground, Kyoshi moved her fans quickly and pulled a wall of intense fire from the volcanic fissure below. The flames rose high into the air, terrifying Chin's troops.

Kyoshi quenched the flames, and created a hurricane force wind blast that blew most of Chin's remaining army away. The motion pushed the newly created island at ever increasing speed away from the mainland.

As the new island receded from the mainland, Chin screamed in frustration at his final defeat. With the separation of the peninsula, the rock on which he stood became an unsteady precipice. Suddenly, that ledge underneath him gave way. It was a shear drop hundreds of feet below to rocks and superheated water. He fell headlong into the chasm. His men watched in horror at Chin's demise. Fearing a return of the Avatar and certain death at her hand, they dropped their weapons and fled.

Korra and her friends could see the end of Chin in the distance as the island tore away from the mainland and receded miles away from the coast. Korra dared not disturb the Avatar at her work in earth bending the island away, inadvertently killing Chin through his stubbornness, and thus ending the war.

Fires were raging all around them, induced by lava flows as the island moved over the tectonic plates of the ocean floor. Korra barked orders to the troops to secure themselves away from the edges of the new island, and directed her fire bending friends to stem the flow of fire away from the troops. To Mako's and Pabu's pleasant surprise, they were remarkably adept at quelling the lava-induced fires. Pabu extinguished any fire affecting the troop's encampment and equipment. Korra stemmed the lava and fire flows by sealing the cracks in the earth as they developed. The troops were impressed as Korra and her friends worked together seamlessly.

Finally the island slowed and stopped, Kyoshi stood up, and dropped her bending stance. Her eyes flashed again, coming out of her controlled Avatar State. She was spent, and staggered, and was caught in the strong arms of Korra, and as she fainted, she whispered, "Nice job, Korra..."

Back at the re-erected camp, flattened earlier by the earthquakes and winds, Korra applied the cool, glowing water of her healing powers to Kyoshi's forehead. She came around, and quickly sat up, but experienced a wave of nausea, so she thought better of it. Her aides stood anxiously, but she focused her conversation on Korra, and her friends, "I am so glad to have brought you here, and to have all of you discover what is truly within you."

Pabu and Naga hugged closely at those words, and winked at each other. Mako looked and grinned slightly at Korra as she said, "It was our pleasure, Avatar Kyoshi."

"Besides it's not every day you get to help someone move an island," laughed Korra. Even always-serious Kyoshi managed a weak smile.

One of the aides said, "Avatar Kyoshi, scouts on the mainland have sent a message that Chin has fallen, and his Army has dispersed. It is over, and the Earth Kingdom is beginning to overthrow their oppressors even as we speak."

A cheer went up among the leadership, and word started being passed to the troops. They were jubilant.

...

It was evening of the first day of what would become Kyoshi Island. At the end of a stirring victory speech, Kyoshi presented medals to the bravest warriors. Coming down from the podium, Both Naga and Pabu had medals from Avatar Kyoshi and the Earth Kingdom for their bravery. Kyoshi honored Korra the most, but she was introduced as a fire bender, to protect the truth.

They sat for dinner and enjoyed it all thoroughly. When the music started, Pabu immediately grabbed Naga by both hands, and pulled her - with a delighted squeal - out of her seat. Her face completely lit up with eyes only for Pabu, and they danced beautifully to the rhythmic clapping and encouragement of the officers and soldiers. It was joyous.

After a few numbers with the pair totally captivating the Earth Kingdom warriors, Korra motioned the musicians for a slow dance to follow the highly athletic dances they were doing. During the slow dance, Pabu and Naga melted into each other's arms, with her head buried into his shoulder, stroking his neck. Mako and Korra could tell Pabu was ecstatic holding her and moving to the rhythm.

Mako turned to Korra, winked, and said, "Do you want to join them?"

"Nah, let's just watch. We need to let them be the center of attention for once. They earned it."

Kyoshi leaned across the table toward Mako and Korra and said quietly, "Thank you again, Korra and Mako. You were all heroes today. But I must tell you, your time grows short here. Do what your hearts are telling you before it is too late. And Korra?"

"Yes...Kyoshi."

"You are going to be a _great _Avatar! We will see each other again."

Korra blushed with Kyoshi's praise. If this 'dream' wasn't a spirit journey, it might as well have been for all that she learned. But realizing how short their time here might be, Mako and Korra wordlessly made a decision they really wanted the night before. They looked with desire in their eyes for each other, grabbed Pabu and Naga from the dance floor, and told them. They all knew where they wished to go and what they wanted to do, and this time privacy was not an issue. Once in their tent, Korra quickly hung a blanket between the two couples. They were all anxious.

While Korra hung the blanket, Pabu and Naga stood and hugged, but Naga had tears in her eyes, "Korra, we're afraid. Afraid of going back to being just animals. Pabu and I _love _each other."

Pabu desperately asked Korra, "We want to stay human. What can we do?"

Korra let a trickle of tears escape, and hugged them both while Mako looked on supportively. Korra managed a sad smile. "All you have to do is dream. You'll always be together like this whenever you do."

Pabu and Naga gave Korra a sad, but understanding look at her words, and disappeared behind the curtain. Mako and Korra smiled at how quickly happy kissing sounds came from their friends' side of the tent.

On the other side of the tent, things were a little more tentative, as Mako stroked Korra's face and said, "Are you going to regret this forever, Korra?"

Korra looked pensively into his eyes, "No, not now. No matter what else happens between us next, Mako."

The first thing Korra did was to invite Mako to remove her pig tail/pony tail holders. Her hair fell down and all around him, tickling Mako. She instantly changed from a pretty girl to a stunning young woman to Mako's eyes. Korra's long hair thrilled Mako, highlighted against her dark tan skin. She removed his shirt and felt his taught muscles. Then they helped each other slip the rest of the way from their clothing.

Mako had trouble with Korra's tight-fitting tunic. When it was gone with her eager help, Mako had never realized just how much it suppressed her even more ample unencumbered beauty. His admiration of her made her blush. Their eyes met, and they began to kiss softly at first, drinking in the taste of each other, then proceeded more earnestly.

Their passion grew, and long pent up feelings were finally released. They broke their embrace for a moment, and smiled at the sight of each other. They kissed and clutched together even more passionately, until there was finally no distance between them, and both were excited at how wonderful this first time felt.

Kissing tenderly and caressing after finishing their own delightful time together, Pabu and Naga smiled, hearing the sounds of Korra's and Mako's own emotions peak, until there was a happy silence, interrupted only by the sweet little noises of soft kisses. The sounds of their own tender kisses echoed that of their friends'. Human love was so incredibly personal, and could not be duplicated in their animal world.

Pabu started to pull away, but Naga stopped him by wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, and whispering, "No, Pabu, don't. I want this feeling together to last as long as it can..."

She didn't have to ask him twice as he got as close as he could, but her voice became ragged and tears formed, "...because this might never happen again." He kissed her with everything he had within him to express his love for her. The skin on skin feeling was so intense and beautiful compared to their simple cuddling together as animals. They broke the kiss with smiles for each other, as he stroked her white hair and her body.

Suddenly that intimate times for both couples was interrupted as the string holding the blanket snapped, dropped into a corner, and all sense of privacy disappeared.

"AAHH!" yelled Mako as he sat straight up and frantically looked for something to cover himself, but to no avail, as everything was out of reach. His three friends all sat up, and were doubled over in laughter.

"This is not funny! We are all naked!" he scolded. He tried to just look at his friends in the eye, especially Naga. She was as incredible looking as Korra.

Pabu nonchalantly placed his arm around Naga's bare shoulder as she smiled at him demurely, and calmly said, "My dear friend Mako, you have forgotten that animals don't _ever _wear clothes."

Naga wrapped her arms around Pabu, kissed him, and winked unabashedly at Mako without hiding anything. Korra did the same to Mako, to comfort him. The softness of Korra's skin against his settled him.

"Oh! You're right."

They all chuckled, and after that, while they tried to be discrete, no one really cared who saw what. The four were silently impressed at how attractive they all looked. They all chatted about the amazing events of their days together in Kyoshi's time. The girls never let go of their guys for a second.

Finally, the four completely satisfied but exhausted friends reclined, and each pair snuggled happily together in their bedrolls. Naga reached across the short space between the couples, took Korra's hand, and interlaced their fingers, holding tight and squeezing her hand. She smiled at Korra with Pabu close beside her.

"Sister Korra, no matter what happens to us tomorrow, this has been a wonderful life as a human. Pabu and I will never forget it - our time together with you and with each other, the adventures, and how much we both love you and Mako."

Korra could scarcely speak through the tears that suddenly appeared, "'Love you guys, too. And it's so sweet to me that you both love each other so much."

Mako reached across to Pabu and gripped the fire ferret-turned-human's forearm in a brotherly embrace.

Pabu requested, "Mako, tell Bolin hello for me."

Mako grinned, "That would freak him out."

"I would love to see that!" laughed Pabu.

But more seriously, Pabu wished sadly, "I would have liked to have known him too."

Mako tried to cheer him up, "Maybe you will someday, Pabu, maybe you will."

The talk finally ran out and they fell asleep. They all hoped to wake up together in the morning, but knew better.

...

Instead, Mako startled as he awoke at the sight of Bolin's concerned look in his green eyes not two inches from his face, "Mako, you're _back!"_

Mako looked at his brother like he was nuts, "What do you mean, Bolin? I have been sleeping here all night man. Ugh - it's still dark out, let me sleep, Bo'!"

Bolin was insistent, "No Mako, you were _gone! _Korra was missing, and we think Pabu and Naga were too."

"I think you are crazy bro'," but before he went back to sleep, he went to the bathroom. He was half-asleep until he looked in the mirror, and discovered irrefutable evidence that he had been with Korra. He was so excited and nervous he barely slept the rest of the night.

...

At Tenzin's home, across the Temple from the Air Acolyte dorms, Pema gently stirred Korra awake in her room, with Tenzin standing discretely at the door. Pema spoke softly, "We're so sorry but we need to wake you, Korra. You and Mako were missing for hours. We really were worried."

Korra groggily said, "We were just dreaming and sleeping. I've been here all night."

Tenzin stated seriously, "No Korra, you weren't."

Korra didn't believe Tenzin, so she speculated, "Well for _sure _I had an intense dream. Maybe I was sleep-walking."

They all snickered, and assured that everything was all right, Tenzin and Pema turned out the lights. Korra rolled over and settled in for the remainder of the night, but suddenly sat up ramrod straight with an oddly warm feeling. She examined herself and discovered she had been with Mako, and smiled. At least that part of the dream had been real. She closed her eyes and smiled contentedly, remembering Mako's loving touch all over her, and all their tender moments which clearly had happened, and happily laid back to sleep. She tried to convince herself they had stolen away and loved each other secretly in the garden.

...

In the morning, Korra went out to the garden to find Pabu and Naga, rubbed their heads and ears, and cheerily greeted them,"Good morning."

They both yipped and growled happily.

"Some dream, huh?" Korra observed as she tossed them some treats. She was still confused what was real and what had been her very vivid dream.

Both yelped and snuggled. Pabu licked Naga and wiggled his tail. Naga nuzzled him back.

"It'll be ok guys. See - you still love each other whether you are animal or human. And I love both of you!"

They seemed happy with that, but Korra picked up something shiny on the tiles, "Oh, guys what's this?"

The objects were Pabu's and Naga's Kyoshi Island War Medals. Korra's eyes went wide, "Guys, I will be back in awhile. I have to see something."

She raced to the Temple library, and practically bowled over Tenzin. She didn't even say 'good morning' to him. She went straight to shelves holding the ancient scrolls. Carefully she opened the storage tube holding the manuscript and unrolled the account of Kyoshi's final battle with Chin the Conqueror. She was disappointed to read the same account she had read a dozen times. When she sadly picked up the storage tube, she dropped it. When she went to pick it up again, a smaller scroll fell out of a secret compartment. It was sealed. The wax mark was identical to the long-broken seal on the bigger scroll. It was the seal of Avatar Kyoshi.

There, she read Kyoshi's private journal account of how the tide of battle was turned not by her and her defenders, but by four people and their incredibly advanced bending skills, ingenuity, love for one another, and courage. All were young adults. Two were fire benders. One was a water bender with remarkable white hair. The fourth one was a young woman whom Kyoshi credited with saving her life, with a special cryptic note that the young woman had many bending talents and seemed a person out of place and time. Buried deep in a hand-drawn illustration, under close scrutiny, Korra could see that Kyoshi listed them by name. Her name had a title. Avatar Korra.

She sat back in the chair and let out a low whistle, partly because of the reality that just smacked her right in the face, and partly because at the same time she could feel the sweet certainty that she had really been with Mako.

Tenzin startled Korra by asking from the doorway, "That was no dream, was it, Korra?"

Korra slowly placed Naga's and Pabu's hero medals on the table on top of Kyoshi's private log, reached into her pocket and discovered her medal. With her hands shaking, Korra placed it next to the other two medals. She looked at Tenzin in complete astonishment, and barely whispered, "No..."

Tenzin spoke softly in a supportive tone. "Even my father _never_ did what you just did. Welcome back, Korra."


End file.
